The Unsolvable Case
by Perspicuusluna
Summary: Sherlock for once can't solve a case. That means he needs to ask for help which never happens. But who will the unlikely helper be?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Just for any of you perhaps suffering from Sherlock/Doctor Who withdrawal symptoms. Hope you like it! Reviews are like hot chocolate with marshmallows to me! The next chapters won't be uploaded for a few days- so bear that in mind. Happy reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or Doctor Who or anything although I wish I did.

The Unsolvable Case.

Chapter One- In the beginning.

Sherlock's POV.

Sherlock sat down on the sofa and sighed. He could not believe this was happening, he had been at this case all night trying to figure it out clutching at straws but had got nowhere. He even had asked John earlier which he just did not do. The case was this, a sixteen year old boy dead on his way home from the cinema. Sounds simple enough until you look at the details. The boy had clearly collapsed for some reason but had no tell-tale signs of bruises or stabbing and was in a fixed position staring with his arms outstretched. The body had been sent off for a post-mortem and the results had been inconclusive, no cause of death could be found. Sherlock himself tried to come up with an answer, pacing back and forth in his flat feeling as frustrated as he'd swear he's ever been. No such luck.

Now having asked John in which he'd shrugged and pointed out "If you can't figure out a case then how am I, a man of lesser nature meant to?" Sherlock sat in his flat playing his violin tunelessly while time ticked slowly away.

The sun rose but Sherlock was still sat in the same room, playing his violin worry lines expressed on his face. Mrs Hudson burst in "SHERLOCK!" she cried, "You must be exhausted playing that violin all night! Not ignoring the fact that you kept me and I'm sure John up all night too." Sherlock merely looked over and then continued playing. Mrs Hudson stared at him as though she was deep in thought and shut the door quietly running down the stairs calling John's name.

Moments later a shout was heard from downstairs and Sherlock finally put down his violin to work out what was going on. John was stood at the bottom of the stairs looking concerned at Sherlock. He shook his head at Sherlock and mumbled "You finally put down that darned violin then" as Sherlock glared at him wordlessly. They both walked into the living room and sat down. Mrs Hudson peered at them from the kitchen while making tea and cleared her throat reminding John to speak. John patted the chair with his hand nervously "Sherlock.. there's been another one. Another case I mean.. another boy dead, with no cause." he finished staring at Sherlock expecting some kind of reaction but Sherlock simply frowned and clamped his fists together. This was going to be a long day.

St Bart's was deserted apart from Molly Hooper who was desperately trying to help Sherlock with his latest case. Of course they weren't getting anywhere. Molly was pointing out various hypotheses but at every one mentioned, Sherlock grunted and glared at her as if she had no idea what she was on about. Five hours later and no progress had been made apart from Sherlock starting to show his frustration by every now and then punching the wall.

Suddenly a loud whirring noise was heard and a shadow of a blue police box appeared in the corner of the room. Molly and Sherlock looked at each other perplexed, waiting hesitantly for those blue doors to open..

The Doctor's POV.

The Doctor sighed to himself as Rory and Amy were arguing yet again. The shouting was louder this time and about some silly topic, he hadn't bothered with the details. He lent on the Tardis's controls and began to fall asleep...

He was having a nice dream one about the prospect of fish fingers and custard for tea when he was awoken by a loud beep coming from a screen nearby. He squinted at the brightly lit blue screen which had the words "WARNING: EARTH AT RISK" running across the middle. At this he flipped out and started to panic flipping random switches on the controls trying to land as soon as possible, preferably on earth.

Although, Amy and Rory were still arguing they had noticed a sudden urgency from the other room and quietened listening to The Doctor switching on and off controls. They looked at each other confused, sighed and walked into the control room not knowing what to expect. Whatever they were prepared for wasn't this, The Doctor looking red and panicky flicking random controls now and again grumbling to himself about earthlings and such.

Rory cleared his throat "Urm.. Doctor.." he said pointing to his apparent madness. Amy looked at The Doctor and nodded slowly, before turning to Rory and simply stating "Looks like we're going back home".


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here is chapter 2! I hope you like it. Any changes, reviews, constructive criticism is always welcome. Remember, reviews are like good TV shows on a bad day. ( hint hint Sherlock and Doctor Who ;) ) I shall update in the next few days hopefully. Much love my dears. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything isn't it.

Chapter 2- Good tidings.

Sherlock's POV-

The blue doors opened and a thick stick of a man walked out. He peered at Molly and Sherlock then shouted at the other strangers who were now clambering out of the police box. The woman was slim with red hair and holding her hand was a thin man who looked anxious and had quite a large nose. The woman stared at them and nudged the anxious man pointing at Molly and Sherlock.

The thin man at the front cleared his throat and forced a smile. He extended his hand to Sherlock and when Sherlock did not shake it, he extended it to Molly instead. Molly shook it nervously while the thin man smiled at her and she mumbled "I'm Molly and that was... Sherlock." The Doctor nodded and gestured over to the anxious man and the woman.

He introduced himself as The Doctor, the anxious man as Rory and the woman with red hair as Amy. Rory looked around the room and asked "where are we?" in which Molly swiftly replied "St Bart's Hospital, London" expecting him to recognise the name but he did not and looked confused.

Sherlock suspiciously looked at The Doctor and asked "Where are you from then Doctor and what is this.. police box thing?" in which The Doctor replied "That is a Tardis most certainly NOT a police box!" he grimaced at the name and continued "Well it's a... yeah... urm... I actually don't know how to put this..." he ambled staring helplessly at Amy who groaned "It's a time travelling machine basically."

A loud gasp was heard and Molly covered her mouth awkwardly. Amy started to laugh at Molly's reaction and Sherlock just simply shook his head muttering "It's impossible, time travel is impossible!". The Doctor ignored Sherlock and waved everyone over to him, pulling a book out of his pocket. He flicked through it and pointed at the cover where it read 'Sherlock Holmes: The complete collection". Rory gasped and pointed at Sherlock "you're... you're.. THE Sherlock Holmes?" to which Sherlock replied "Yes, I already told you my name... he paused "there's another Sherlock Holmes you've been told about?" he looked confused. The Doctor hesitated and said "Ah. Don't worry, different space time continuums and the like."

After the last confusing ten minutes, Molly left to get some Quavers from the snack machine out in the corridor but none for Sherlock because he hated them. Amy ran after her intent on getting some answers. Sherlock, The Doctor and Rory were all left to stare at each other awkwardly. Sherlock began " So if you're really a "time-traveller" or whoever which I highly doubt you are not.. then what are you doing here?".

Rory just stared at him wondering how a man could be so rude but The Doctor laughed slightly and answered "to protect earth, it's at risk from some sort of alien and I intent to stop it." Sherlock just shook his head and mumbled to himself about how he had got into this mess, it possibly had something to do with that unsolvable case he had encountered in the last few days..

Amy and Molly returned looking shaky and pale. Rory saw them instantly and asked what was wrong, expecting some kind of snide response but Molly just sighed and told them another person was dead with the same suspicious circumstances as the cases before. As Rory, Amy and The Doctor looked confused, Sherlock filled them in on the 'unsolvable cases' as he called them.

The Doctor's POV-

The Doctor instantly understood, the causes of these deaths were alien. There was no other explanation. He just didn't know what kind of alien. He had gone through in his head every kind of alien he had met and whether they'd do something like this but so far had only drawn blanks. Unless..

He mouthed "two minutes" to the group and ran back into the Tardis. He flicked through a notebook glancing at the details, making a mental note to check through this later and add more information. When he got to a certain page, his face lit up as he realised this could be the answer. He threw the notebook to the floor and ran out of the Tardis nearly crashing into Rory he was so excited.

The group look startled and turned to face him, "Doctor?" Amy asked looking very confused. He just looked at her and said "You'll find out in no time at all."

Right, we need to find out more about these deaths and in particular the alien that caused them." at the word alien Sherlock and Molly paled.

The Doctor grabbed certain tools from the cabinet in the room they were in and patted his pocket to make sure his sonic screwdriver was in the correct place. He scraped his hair back, smiling at the others "Come on then, let's go have an adventure!" to which Amy and Rory rolled their eyes and onwards they went in search of answers.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Chapter 3! Hope you like it. Any reviews including constructive criticism is welcome :) anyone reading this, I seriously suggest watching Once Upon A Time it is brilliant and many of my ideas might be influenced by it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or Doctor Who. Nope.

Chapter 3- New adventures.

The Doctor's POV-

They ran out of the hospital, St. Bart's was it? The Doctor thought to himself as they reached the end of the street. It was cool day, in the middle of march and the wind was whistling through the trees. The Doctor noticed that the street was empty with the remains of snow on the ground, he was surprised it had snowed this late in the year. Amy looked at The Doctor pointing out the closed shops to him, to which he stared at rubbing his head worriedly. He knew this was something to do with the crimes and the reason why they were here. Suddenly, at that moment a short man with red cropped hair ran at them screaming, he bumped into Molly who look flustered.

He looked at her and then stared at the rest of the group. When his eyes met The Doctors he said "I'm sure I've met you somewhere!" he nodded gesturing to The Doctor's lanky frame. The Doctor looked confused and shook his head slowly "I don't think so..." to which the red haired man grinned at them and began to expand.

Sherlock rubbed his eyes as if the were deceiving him, yet the man still kept expanding. Two minutes later of this expanding and the man (if you could call him that) was now the size of a hot air balloon, the expanding finally stopped and then he burst. Flecks of goo surrounded the group and Rory picked a glob off his jacket gingerly sniffing at it. The Doctor moaned "I should have known!" and picked at the goo on the floor before picking up a glob and turning it around in his hands. He looked at his three friends and the two strangers "That was a Gobleck, it takes the form of a human and expands then explodes minutes later after taking on this form. It will cause us no harm apart from perhaps messing up your appearance." he pointed out to Amy who looked horrified at the amount of goo on her fiery red hair.

They continued down the empty derelict street, walking slowly expecting another interruption but none came. Not yet anyway. They reached the end of the street and Molly pointed at the large brightly orange shop in front of them which read the words "Aliens Anxiety" in bold letters. She gulped at The Doctor to which Sherlock groaned " too obvious." and carried on walking, but The Doctor gestured too him shaking his head "never too obvious." He opened the door to the shop carefully motioning to the others to follow, he glanced around the large room taking in everything as he saw Sherlock do the same. The walls were covered in pink shades; fuchsia, barbie pink you name it, while the floor was a pale white colour. The inside of the shop was covered in various objects that would be called "Knick knacks" in this world, The Doctor noted down that word for later usage.

At the counter stood a slightly short man with greyish brown hair. He was wearing a jumper and corduroy jeans, he looked around forty years old. The Doctor frowned at the man who just frowned back at him. "Who are you?" they both asked at the same time. "I know who that is!" shouted Sherlock "John.. what are you doing here?" he asked hesitantly. The man, presumably John laughed awkwardly and greeted Sherlock mentioning something about having to look after this shop for a relative. The Doctor did not believe this story for one minute and by the looks on Amy's and Rory's faces neither did they, but he trusted Sherlock so he left it. John also greeted Molly, asking them again what they were doing here to which Molly blurted out everything that had happened without even thinking. Rory grasped Molly's hand looking concerned "I don't think you should have told him all that! How do we know we can trust him?" and to which Sherlock replied "He's my friend, my co-worker, my acquaintance and many more things. I know we can trust him."

John smiled reassuringly at the others before picking up one of the objects from the shop, a yo-yo and playing with it. He picked up five more of these strangely coloured objects with string attached and threw them to the group. The Doctor had only heard of these strange objects through talking to Amy and Rory but had no idea how to work them. Amy started to play with her yo-yo when a loud whirring noise was heard. She glanced at The Doctor who copied her actions and another loud sound emitted from the yo-yo. They all stared at John who smiled menacingly at them as they were all beamed up into their yo-yo's, not to be seen again. Or so "John" thought..

John's POV-

The "real" John was sat in 221B Baker Street wondering where Sherlock was, he had rung Molly and found she was nowhere to be found either. Mrs Hudson had tried to reassure him but that didn't help his brain constructing various hypotheses to which Sherlock found himself in. He clambered off the sofa, reaching for his phone and pressing "ring Sherlock Holmes" on the small black screen. The phone started to ring and he pressed it to his hear hopefully but only an answering machine replied back saying "You have reached Sherlock Holmes, strictly business only. By business I mean cases, anything else and I'm not interested. Goodbye." John couldn't help but laugh at his tone.

He then remembered the serious predicament he found himself in and started to pace around the room. Sherlock would often leave 221B for many hours but would promptly return for his daily violin practice. John could not think of a single time he had left Baker Street for more than seven or so hours and this was why he was so worried.

It was now a full day since he had last seen Sherlock in his room trying desperately to solve the latest cases. John sighed, he needed to get out and clear his head. He banged the door of 221B shut shouting goodbye to Mrs Hudson and walked down the concrete steps onto the street. He found himself walking briskly along the pavement glancing into the distance, so much so he bumped into the man in front of him. He cleared his throat and apologised as the man turned to face him. John gulped and nearly collapsed onto the cold concrete floor as he found himself face to face with..

his double.


End file.
